Coming Home
by Beautiful.Strangers.95
Summary: It had been five years since Vicky Evans had run away from everyone she cared about, including the love of her life. Now she's finally coming home to face what she left behind. Will her family forgive her? More importantly, what will Dean Winchester do when he finds out the woman who ran from him is back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I have finally **

**gotten around to writing it down. I hope you all love it, leave me some reviews and if you all want more I promise the next chapter will not be far away. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also should mention that no, I do not own the rights to supernatural, i'm just borrowing their wonderful characters.**

I had always loved the rain. Ever since I was born, or at least from when I can remember, I'd always been captivated by it. There's just something so calming and pure

about it, the way it just washes everything away. I remember when I was a child, my mother was forever yelling at me to come inside and get out of the rain but I

didn't want to, I just wanted to sit outside in the cold, crisp air and let the water wash over me.

It was just so peaceful.

Like now, sitting in my '65 Silver Mustang, I was content listening to the fast beat of the rain falling all around me. I was so glad it was raining when I rolled on into the town of Sioux Falls, Like I said it'so calming, and for what I was about to do I needed all the calm I could get.

Reminding myself why I was here my eyes popped open and gazed at the house before me. It still looks exactly the same as it did five years ago. Pale blue chipping

paint, flecks falling off onto the ground, the overgrown bushes almost taking over the entrance. Cars were piled up to high heavens just like always. I felt a smile pulling at my lips before I even realized.

My god I had missed this place so much. I guess the old saying makes sense 'you might not know where home is, but you'll sure feel it when you get there'. I did feel it,

every ounce of my body knew I was home as soon as I drove through those rusty old gates. But that didn't stop my nerves from doing a funky dance as my grey eyes stared at the house.

He was probably going to be pissed.

No, he'd be furious I assume. I like to think once his anger recedes he'll welcome me with open arms, but when the man in question is Bobby Singer, you never really know what kind of reception you may receive.

Especially when you up and ran five years ago without so much as a word to anyone. I wince just thinking about my own heartlessness all those years ago, but that girl was someone different, she wasn't as strong as the twenty-seven year old woman hiding in her car right now. I just hope he'll be happy to see me, after he's done being surly.

Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if he just told me to get out of here though, five years of ignoring calls and running from the people who love you may just turn them into people who don't care anymore and for that I couldn't blame him. I just hope he can forgive me for leaving the way I did, and everything else.

Glancing into the rear-view mirror I take in my reflection. I certainly look different than when I was here last. Long dark curly locks now frame my tan face, a noticeable difference compared to the old buttery colored hair I used to have back them. I like to think I just wanted to go back to my natural color but really I think it was because I was hiding. Not just from the only father figure i'd ever had, but from everyone. It was also much longer now, falling to the middle of my back in dark waves.

Taking a few deep breaths and realizing I couldn't procrastinate forever I quickly pulled the door open and hopped out of my current safe zone. The cold drops of rain falling along my heated skin, cooling me considerably and giving me strength. I can do this.

Deep breaths, I walked towards the door, breathing in the moss and dust smells I had grown used to so many years ago. My heart felt like it was going to jump from my chest when I knocked on the door.

A minute passed and nothing, so I knocked again.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm comin' hold your god damn horses!" I couldn't help the giggle, still the same old grump.

The wooden door flung open after a couple more seconds, I froze staring at the man before me. Jesus he looks exactly the same, five years and the man hasn't aged a day, how the hell's that possible?

"Can I help you?" he asked. Well shit maybe I look more different than I thought.

"Hey Bobby, It's me.." For a second he gave me this funny look before I saw the pieces click together in his head. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack as he stared, his face had this look like he'd seen a ghost and It tore at my heart a little. I really am an asshole for just leaving.

"Vick?" He whispered.

"Yeah, It's me" I repeated myself, I really didn't know what else to say.

"You-"

"Bobby where in the hell did you hide my beers? I swear I'll-" My eyes flicked up to the dark haired beauty infront of my, holy shit i'd forgotten about Ellen.

Holy shit i'd forgotten Bobby and Ellen were a thing now, I remember vaugely some hunters telling me something about the two of them getting together a couple of years back, I remember thinking I hope they're happy but i'd never really put much thought to it. Until now.

"Vicky?" she gawked, matching Bobby's reaction pretty well.

"Hey Ellen, how are yo-"

"And just where in the hell have you been?!" Ah there's the anger I was waiting for. I knew he wouldn't be happy, but looking at him now and seeing all that hurt an anger in his eyes made me just want to run back to my mustang and roar in the wind as far away as I could. But I wouldn't do that, the time for running was over, now it was time to make things right.

"I know, Bobby. I-Im sorry." I hung my head in shame, I couldn't look at the hurt and anger anymore.

"You know?" he hooted "You know how it feels to lose someone you love? to not know if they're dead or alive 'cause they can't answer a frikkin' phone?!"

I winced again.

"No but i'm sorry Bobby, I didn't mean for it to be that way but I couldn't do it, I had to leave." I looked up at him with teary eyes. As angry as he is at me I think a part of him understands, he knew I had my reasons for leaving, I just couldn't do it anymore.

"So what you had to cut off all contact with everyone whos ever given a damb about you just because you and Dean couldn't work your crap out, huh? You think that's fair?"

I froze hearing his name. Dean.

Dean. Dean. Dean.

My god I had tried hard, so hard, not to think of that name or the person assosiated with it for so long, it almost knocked the wind out of me hearing it now.

Ellen must have noticed my internal battle not to curl into a ball and bless her heart she spoke up.

"Alright now how about we don't do this on the doorstep, Bobby get those beers, we're gonna need them."

"Don't tell me what to-" Ellen quickly silenced him with a look that had him turning quick smart to go and get those beers from wherever it was he'd hidden them, while Ellen ushered me into the house. Just like the outside everything inside still looked exactly the same.

Well except for the obvious feminine touches you could see that Ellen had put in the place, It was all dark oaks, furniture that had seen better days and books laying all about the place, no doubt from the countless amounts of research they're probably both doing. Always new monsters to discover and kill.

My eyes scanned the familiar scenery, memories flashing back through my head of the time spent here. But the memories that stuck out the most were the ones with the very man I had refused to think about for five years, until Bobby had to go and mention his name and unleash my own personal hell.

But really it's not fair to blame Bobby, I was going to have to think about him eventually I just hoped to put it off for as long as I could really. But I guess coming back to this house was going to force those thoughts to the sufrace eventually anyway.

Dean Winchester. I still feel shivers when I think of his name, even after all this time. I could keep running for the rest of my life and I still don't think i'd ever be able to completely forget him. I mean it's kind of easy to not think about someone when they're out of sight out of mind, but I don't think I could ever forget. No matter how much I want to.

I've never loved anyone like I loved him. It was ferocious, wild and consuming from the moment I first layed my eyes on him. No one had ever made me feel the way he

did, so carefree, happy. Even when he drove me absolutely mental, I still couldn't get enough of him.

But as love sometimes goes ours just wasn't meant to last. Or maybe in the end it was just a difference in our priorities and what we wanted. Hell I don't know, it still makes no sense to me, any of it. I would have given up anything and everything for that man, so why couldn't he do the same for me?

I'm beyond relieved when Bobby walks back into the kitchen carrying not only a six pack of beers but also a bottle of whiskey.

"I thought we might need something stronger" he mumbled. Absolutely thrilled to see the hard liquor to rid myself of these thoughts I grin but try to play it cool and give an agreeable nod. Ellen pulls three glasses from the cupboard, filling them halfway with the whiskey. As she hands it to me I waste no time throwing the whole thing straight down my throat, reveling in the burn as it kills away my nerves, along with my memories of Dean.

"I really am sorry, Bobby." I look over at him, much like me he had already downed his whiskey, his eyes look up at me and he lets out a sigh before crossing the three steps between us and pulling me into a tight hug. And just like that, my tears fall.

"I know you are, Vicky" he grumbles quietly "I just wish you wouldn't have cut us out like that. We love you too ya know."

"I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but at the time I was angry, I just didn't know what else to do. I had to get away" I sniffle into his shirt, I hear him let out another sigh before he gives me one last squeeze then pulls back to see my face.

"I get it. I don't wanna, an i'm still pissed, but I get it." I give him a sad smile, I still feel horrible but I'm so releived with how understanding he's being. Then he narrows his eyes at me.

"But if you pull any crap like that again, I ain't gonna stop Ellen here from kicking your ass. Promise."

"I'll do too, try me" Ellen declares before grabbing me into a warm hug. I laugh softly into her shoulder, though I have no doubt in my mind she would do it. Good thing I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon.

"I won't try it, I believe you." I laugh.

And just like that things were back to normal. Well not normal, things were still drastically different from the way the were all those years ago but for the first time since back then I felt like things were right, like I'm where I belong.

I found out since I was last in town Ellen had moved in with Bobby and had left Harvelle's in the hands of Jo who apparently was thriving running the business alone, plus it kept Ellen's mind at ease knowing her daughter couldn't be out hunting and putting herself in danger as she was so busy keeping the business afloat. I was also stunned, and elated, to find out not only are Ellen and Bobby together, but engaged!

Bobby just rolled his eyes when I squealed with excitement, but I could see the smile hidden behind that beard. I'm so glad he's finally found his happiness after loosing Karen, although I never got to meet her I know how much he suffered after loosing her, It only takes one time of hearing him talk about her to know just how much he adored her. I'm so happy him and Ellen found their way to eachother.

For the rest of that night we continued to drink and reminisce, laughing over the good times and I finally felt home. My anxiety had all but vanished, until it came time to go to bed, Ellen led me down the hallway to the room I used to sleep in when I was in town. The room I used to share with him.

Fuck.

"I put fresh sheets and blankets on the bed for you" Ellen smiled, oblivious to my sudden pain. Memories of the bed come flying back into my brain like wildfire, kissing, laughing, touching. Oh no.

My throat started burning with unshed tears, but I refuse to let them fall as I turn to Ellen and give her the best smile I can pull off.

"Thank you Ellen, I appreciate it." I'm surprised when she pulls me in for another hug, a lone tear falling from her cheek.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart, we've all missed you so much." she whispered. I can't help but wrap my arms around her.

"I've missed you all too" It was true. I had missed them all so much, being back here in this house had reminded me just how much I had missed them. It was such a surreal feeling being back but I know it's where I need to be.

Ellen gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and another squeeze before walking out and leaving me alone, It was a painfully familiar feeling but one I was used to, even though I know they're just down the hall.

After quickly showering and brushing my teeth I jump straight into bed, trying not to think of the memories it brings. Just as i'm on the brink of passing out the thought flickers through my mind that this is the first time i've ever slept in this bed alone. I don't know why that thought brings me strength, and I don't have time to dwell on it before i'm out cold.

In the morning I woke up once again to the sound of rain, a smiled slipped over my face when I remembered where I was. It wasn't a dream this time, I had finally made it back home. My smile only grew when I heard the bickering floating up the stairs from Bobby and Ellen.

"You tryin' to eat us out of house and home or somethin'?" Bobby grumbled, like the surly old man he is. Ellen quickly hushed him in response.

"It's her first day back I want her to have a good breakfast." she whipped back, I think she was trying to hush her voice but the sound still made it's way up the stairs to my ears.

"I get that but there's no way three of us can polish all this off, damn waste if ya ask me"

"Yeah well lucky no one asked you then, huh?"

A snort fell from my lips before I could stop it. Jumping out of bed I quickly chucked on my jacket from last night, since I hadn't brought any clothes in from the car yet, and made my way downstairs. They were still squabbling when I walked in but quickly hushed when they noticed me.

"Oh sweetheart we didn't wake you, did we? here have some coffee." I smiled gratefully at Ellen as she poured me a steaming mug of coffee.

"No, no you didn't it's okay. I never really was one for sleeping in." I gratefully take the mug from her hands, noticing the clock on the wall says it's only seven in the morning. It's true though, I could never understand sleeping in, I've always been an early riser, up and ready to get things done for the day.

"Yeah well lets get some of this food into us before it all goes cold" Bobby grumbles as he takes his seat down at the table, quickly followed by me and Ellen. One look at the table tells me Bobby's earlier grumbling about food was justified, Ellen had honestly gone all out. My eyes bulge as I take in the mountain of bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit, toast, hash browns, yogurt, musili, spreads, butter, syrup and whipped cream crammed onto the small table.

How the heck did she think we could eat all this? oh no, a terrifying thought washes over me.

"Y-You didn't invite anyone else over for breakfast, did you?" be still my beating heart. Two sets of eyes flicked up towards me, then to eachother before settling back on me again.

"No sweetheart no one else is coming. I just wanted to make your first meal back special."

Relief washes over me like a cool wave. But something stayed, like a lump in my stomach or a twitching nerve in the back of my brain. A strange feeling.

"Oh okay, that's good." why the hell do I sound so dissapointed? I shake that thought off quickly and try to distract myself by digging into all the delicious food in front of me. Ii'm on my third piece of bacon already demolished two pancakes when the conversation I was hoping wouldn't happen, happened.

It was Ellen who brought it up, surprisingly. I had been anticipating it to be Bobby.

"You know the boys are both going to want to see you when they find out you're home." her voice was casual, but I could hear the underlying caution in her voice, I almost felt guilty at her hesitation but then I remembered this is the last thing I want to be talking about.

I shrugged my shoulders in what I thought was a casual gesture, but Bobby saw straight through it, like he always does. He gave me a sympathetic look but before he could speak I cut him off.

"Look, Vicky-"

"Do they have to find out?" I asked, blowing out a ragged breath "I mean you guys don't really have to tell them right?"

"Vicky-"

"I mean why? I came back to see you Bobby, they don't even need to know i'm here." I could hear the desperation in my own voice.

I mean it wasn't like I didn't want to see Sam, it had been so long since i'd seen his sweet face or sat around just hanging out having a beer an listening to his wise advice. There had been so many times in the last few years i'd almost given in and called, just to ask him to tell me what the fuck i'm even doing or if it's the right thing.

But like beer and pizza, there is no Sam without Dean, always hot on each others trails. Always together. I couldn't risk calling, I knew that somehow Dean would find me, whether it was tracking my phone or Sam feeling guilty and telling him where I was. I just couldn't run the chance of that happening. Especially when I knew he was looking for me. Every time I was spotted in any town by a hunter they never failed to let me know Dean Winchester was looking for me and 'they should probably call to let him know where I am'

And that was always when I knew it was time to skip town. I tried to disguise myself, hide. Staying in motel rooms and only ever leaving to go hunt, get food or when I was skipping town again. There were a couple of times he got close, one time I was in a bar on the outskirts of Dallas, having a few drinks after I finally killed that god-damn ghoul that had been escaping me for weeks when who do you think walked in?

Of all the bars in all the towns.

My heart about stopped in my chest, I bailed as quick as I could, sneaking out the back door. I don't think he saw me, might have been the different hair. Or maybe I was just quick enough he didn't notice, either way it was a close call that I managed to avoid. I flew out of town like a bat out of hell and once I was a good 3 hours away I didn't leave my motel room for two weeks.

Maybe it was an overreaction but I just wasn't ready to face him. I'm still not.

"Vicky they're going to find out eventually" Bobby sighed "even if they don't find out they still come here, what happens when they just show up one day? would you rather be prepared or have an unexpected surprise one day?"

"If they come here I'll just i don't know.." I was getting really desperate now "..hide or something"

Bobby gave me a 'are you fucking serious' look while Ellen actually choked on her coffee laughing. I gave her a similar look to the one Bobby was giving me while he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his graying hair.

"And what are you gonna do when he's sleeping in your room? Sleep in the cupboard?"

"He still sleeps in there?" My breath hitched. Did he really still sleep in our room? Oh god it's all too much, I need this conversation to be over already. That and a shower.

"Yeah he-" Bobby's voice was cut off by the shrill ringing of one of his many phones. Probably a hunter needing help. I actually hope so, It's been a few months since my last hunt and I was keen to get back in on the action. Hopefully it's not too far away though, I don't want to go too far when I only just got back.

"Yeah, ya got Bobby."

My appetite had died down a little since that conversation and I was glad to have it seized for now. I sat quietly chewing on a peice of bacon while Bobby answered his phone and Ellen started wrapping up all the leftover food.

Then I almost choked on the bacon.

"Dean?"

Fuckin' what? Why god?

"You are? I thought you an Sam were on the werewolf case over in Kansas?" I didn't miss the way Bobby's eyes hesitantly flicked to me before looking away, probably because I was gawking at him, bacon still in hand.

"Oh well that was quick, so where you headed to now?"

Please god don't be here. Bobby laughed, a nervous laugh. My eyes widened.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you boys have plenty of other cases-" He looked at me again, I was standing now. I'm not sure when I got up but I probably looked a bit like a maniac waving my arms frantically, trying my darnedest to make my silent "NO" be received loud and clear.

"You're already on your way?"

I couldn't breath, my instincts screaming at me to go, go now. Run to the car get the fuck in and don't stop until im on the other side of the country. I knew Ellen was onto me when she snatched my keys from the bench, giving me a look. But I was panicing. I'm not ready for this.

"Yeah Bobby, be there soon" It was so silent I could hear the voice on the other end of the line followed quickly by a click. It had been five years, but I still knew that voice. It was him, and he's on his way.

So I did the thing I'm best at lately, I bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! So recently, after re-reading Chapter 1, I noticed a few awful grammar/editing mistakes. I hope it didn't turn you off reading. I'm so sorry about that! hopefully I've done a better job this time around. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

-

I ran to my car out of pure instinct. I didn't actually plan to run again even though everything in my heart was screaming at me to do just that. It's not like I could anyway, damn Ellen taking my keys. Crouching down leaning against my car door I took deep breaths, trying to stop the rapid beating of my heart.

Why? Why did they have to choose now of all times to come here, when I only just got back? I'm not ready for this. Obviously I knew it was going to be inevitable and happen at some point or another, but not this soon. I haven't even been here for a day!

I could hear the crunching of gravel under someones feet as they approached, then I felt someone take a seat down beside me. I kind of expected it to be Ellen so it surprised me when i turned and saw Bobby on the ground beside me.

"You're not gonna chicken out an leave again right?" I narrowed my eyes at his attempt to hide a grin "Never thought you were a chicken"

I rolled my eyes, the anxiety and nerves were swimming thick through my veins but I knew this was his attempt to try and distract me with his humor. Plus he knew that i'd take that as a challenge. Damn man knows me too well.

"I am not a chicken." I grumbled, although I kind of felt like one right now, I wanted nothing more than to grab my keys and bail but I knew I couldn't. Running forever isn't going to get me anywhere.

"If you never face your fears, they'll always have one over on you" I sighed, looking at Bobby. "You told me that when I was seventeen, remember?" I couldn't help but grin when I saw the smile on his face grow.

"You were having problems with a bully in your class at school" he remembered, then shook his head "I never told you to break her nose though." he laughed. I couldn't help laugh with him. Actually back then Bobby's advice had been to go to the principle and get things sorted out, or to change schools if that's what I really wanted to do.

It was Dean who had suggested the punch to the nose. I told him I couldn't do it, and that started the story of us, he started to teach me how to fight, insisting I needed to learn how to protect myself.

He was so proud when I'd actually done it, I remember the smile that lit up his face and that beautiful laugh that fell from his lips, the way he threw his head back when I told him, It was the first time I realized how much I adored that smile. From that point on I was doomed, I fell hard for him, It hit me quick and I hadn't even realized what was happening until it was too late.

A groan escaped me. Why do my thoughts always fall back to him?

"Look they're still a few hours away, probably wont even be here until tomorrow. It wont surprise me If they crash the night at Harvelle's on the way. So you've got time to prepare." I think he was trying to soothe me but it had the exact opposite effect.

Jealousy roared through me, much to my dismay.

It wasn't like I ever had any serious problems with Jo, she was nice enough. In fact when we were still barely legal we used to often sneak off together on hunts, or to hide an get drunk. Actually she was a really good friend of mine for a while. Until I clicked on that she wanted the same man I did. For a while she tried to hide it, i'm not sure how long I was oblivious for. I just remember one day we we're all hanging out at Harvelle's playing pool and I noticed, I noticed the way she stared at him when she thought we weren't watching. The way she took any chance she could to touch him, or get his attention.

Eventually she got over it I think, when she realized me and Dean had become a thing. But I mean, It's been five years since i've been around. A lot can happen in that time. Plus the night before I left, that fight we had.. I know that's where he ran to. I never understood it, I still don't.

I shouldn't even care really, I was the one who left. I couldn't blame him for moving on. But would he, with Jo? the jealousy still raged strong through me. What if they we're a thing now? had anything happened between them? did he catch feelings for her after I left? did she comfort him when I ran away?

Jesus, A shiver ran through me at those thoughts. I need to stop. It's none of my business, they can do whatever they want. I had my time and I lost it, I don't care anymore.

Well that's a lie but I refuse to let this get to me. Dean Winchester is no longer anything more to me than someone I used to know. Someone who i've tried endlessly to forget, someone I refuse to let control my thoughts anymore.

"I need a shower" I decide, blowing out a long breath. I stand from my crouched position, Bobby standing with me.

"Do you think Ellen will trust me enough to give me my keys so I can get my clothes from my car?"

"I'm sure she will with strict supervision" he joked, laughing before turning serious "You gonna be okay, kid?" Hell if i'd know, but I want to put Bobby's mind at ease so I smile and pull him in for a hug.

"I'll be fine, I'm so glad to see you Bobby, It feels so good to be home." My god did it feel good, even with my nerves running wild.

"Alright enough of this soppy crap, let get inside. Gotta call Garth back about a Wraith. Hopefully he's still alive." he mumbled, letting me go to head back to the house. I don't know what the hell an Wraith is, or who the hell Garth is, but if he's a friend of Bobby's I hope he's still alive too.

I was glad when Ellen gave me back my keys, well, after she'd demanded I promise I wasn't going to leave again. I did feel a little guilty that their first thought was about me running again but I couldn't really blame them for thinking it, I mean, it was my first thought as well. But I can't keep running anymore, what good will it do really?

None. Anyway i'm tired of always running, that's why I'd finally come home. My nerves are fried and my heart is a mess at the thought of seeing Dean again, but it's like Bobby says, I can't punish the people who love me and run just because me and Dean couldn't get over our bullshit. It's not fair on them.

After a shower I feel about ninety percent better than I did before it, I quickly change into a pair of black jeans a white tank top with my fuzzy grey jacket. It had stopped raining now but the air was still chilly. I can hear Bobby and Ellen's voices as I come down the stairs and follow the sound until I come across them both of them crouched over Bobby's desk in his office.

"No, Garth. silver, you need silver." Bobby yelled through the phone, Ellen shaking her head as she flicked through the pages of a book in front of her. Bobby was leaning against the desk with both this hands firmly planted against the wood.

"I can't find any silver Bobby! what else can I use?!" A puffed voice yelled back through the line. It sounded like he was running from something. Could be the guy Bobby mentioned earlier. What was he hunting again?

Bobby looked up at Ellen who shook her head at him.

"Well you need to find some!" Bobby yelled back through the phone "Unless you can find something to beat the thing to a pulp, silver's your only option!"

A loud groan come from the other end as I walked deeper into the room circling the desk so I was standing opposite them, they both spared me a quick glance before turning back to the phone and book. My eyes ran over the book Ellen had open before her. Wraiths.

Ah, this must have been the one he was talking about earlier. Well at least he's not dead I guess. Lets hope it stays that way. It was silent for a minute except for the ragged breathing coming from the other end of the phone line.

"Wait I got an idea" the voice panted over the line. Bobby and Ellen exchanged a look.

"Well what is is?" Bobby asked impatiently but he was answered with silence. He rolled his eyes "Garth! what are you thinking?"

Still no answer came except the panting as he ran, the loud thumps of his feet stopped and were replaced with the whining creek of what sounded like a door being opened on the other end before it slammed back shut again.

"Garth?!" Bobby yelled.

"Jesus where's the key- Ah haha!" the load roar of an engine starting flooded the room through the phone, followed by a loud whoop and a voice.

"Come ooon lets do this!" The engine roared louder while the three of us just stood around the desk, staring at the small cell phone sitting in the middle, even Ellen had stopped reading and was staring at the phone in wonder, no doubt trying to figure out just what the hell his plan is. Have to admit i'm curious as hell myself.

A few seconds later the roar of the engine was mixed in with the loud squelching of what could only be something smashing into it, no doubt the wraith. The sound died down before the engine roared back up again. This happened a few times before things went silent.

Once again Bobby and Ellen exchanged looks.

"Garth?" Bobby called

Silence followed for a few seconds.

"Yeah Bobby, I got him!" came from the phone, I could hear both Bobby and Ellen release an audible sigh of relief. "At least I think I did." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure you bury the pieces in different places, just to be sure."

"Will do, thanks Bobby!" the click on the other end of the phone signaled Garth was gone. I looked over at Bobby.

"Did he just take down a wraith with a truck?" Bobby nodded then shook his head, mumbling something about being to old for this shit as he walked into the kitchen, no doubt going for a stiff drink. Since that sounded like a brilliant idea I followed to grab one from myself.

"God dam' it, someone needs to go on a beer run" Bobby hollered, shutting the fridge with a loud smack. Oh right, i'm pretty sure we polished it all off last night upon my arrival.

"I'll go" Ellen offered, grabbing her keys. I shook my head.

"It's okay i'll do it, I need to pick up a few things for myself anyway. Do you guys need anything? i'll grab it while i'm there." Ellen nodded before quickly writing me a list. I grabbed it from her and slid on my boots before walking out the door. The drive to the store wasn't too far, and the parking lot all but empty when I stopped my car.

It had actually gotten a lot colder than earlier so I pulled my coat tighter around me as I walked into the store, grabbing a basket and heading straight for the beer, I just wanted to get this over with asap, I decided to grab two six-packs instead of just one, plus the things I came for and what was on Ellen's list, then I made my way over to the checkout, piling them up.

Once the young teen was done scanning my products I quickly handed him a 50 before grabbing my bags, telling him to keep the change before turning to walk back to my car. I had finished loading up all the groceries and had just sat down when my phone went off. I smiled when I noticed the caller i.d. Quickly answering, I put the device to my hear.

"Hey Jody."

"I have called you five times, I was about to jump in my car an drive down there!" she hollered through the phone. The grin didn't fall from my face, Jody Mills had become such a good friend of mine over the last few years. I had actually stayed with her for the first few months after leaving, plus a week or two here and there every time I was on a case around her part of town.

When i'd run she had welcomed me with open arms, plus she never ratted me out to anyone. I knew it was a position I shouldn't have put her in, asking her to lie to her friends for me. But she did, and for that i'll be forever grateful.

"Relax lady, I left my phone in the car I was in the store." I turned the key in the ignition and my car roared to life, putting the phone on loud-speaker, I sat it on the dash before backing out of my spot as she grumbled through the phone.

"So how are things? You doing okay?" she sounded worried, I think she was just as nervous as me about my return, if not more.

"Yeah I'm fine, I got here last night." she stayed silent, waiting for me to continue "Bobby was pissed as expected, but he's okay now. I think, I mean he's still grumpy but, I guess that's normal for him, really. Oh and Ellen's here."

"Nice, so you feel better being home?" I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me.

"Yeah I am, It feels right being back. I know I made the right decision but.." I pause, gripping the wheel tighter.

"But what?"

"Bobby got a call this morning.." I blew out a long breath, debating whether I should pull over with my shaky hands "He's on his way here, Jody. I don't know if i'm ready yet" I knew she would know who I was talking about. After running Jody had tried to help me get through not having Dean around anymore. Some of her coping techniques actually weren't too bad. It was the nights alone where it all really hit me the worst.

"You've only been there a day and he's already snitched on you to Dean?" she sounded appalled.

"No, no" I corrected quickly before she hung up on me to ring Bobby and give him a piece of her mind "he didn't say anything. It's just bad timing I guess, they were already on their way here."

"You gonna be alight with all that?" the care in her voice wrapped me up like a warm hug and I smiled sadly, glancing at the phone, I really missed Jody already. Honestly she's been like a mother figure for these last few years, I don't know what I would have done without her, or where i'd be.

"I don't know yet." I answered after a few seconds of silence "I'm excited to see Sammy though" that was true, despite my sick nerves at the thought of seeing Dean again, I was absolutely thrilled at the thought of seeing my best friend. It had been too long. I just hope he wouldn't be too upset with me. I kind of expect a similar reaction to the one Bobby gave me.

"Just remember how strong you are Vicky, don't let anyone give you shit for doing what's best for you. Especially Dean."

"I won't, thanks Jody. I miss you."

"I miss you too, just be strong. I'm only a phone call away." she promised "I should go, gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you soon, alright?" I smiled again, as I turned to pull into Bobby's driveway.

"Yeah I'll call you tomorrow, let you know how things are."

"You better, bye Vick" I heard the click as she hung the phone up, I pulled down into the driveway near the house. Parking my car in the same spot as earlier, I got out, still thinking about my conversation with Jody, I absently opened up the back door to grab the groceries I'd brought, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Vicky?" It was soft, shocked. It was definitely Sam Winchester.

I froze, my adrenaline spiking I turned rigidly to look behind me where I heard the voice come from. There he was, his hair was longer, and he hadn't shaved in a few days by the looks of him, but it was him. I felt the tears welling in my eyes as the grin slipped over his face.

"You're not gonna cry, right?" I felt my own smile take over my lips before I ran at him, throwing my arms around his neck. Jesus he was even taller than i remembered, my feet left the ground as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up. His 6ft 4 was a notable difference compared to my 5ft 3 frame. He let out a laugh, spinning me around.

"Sam!"

"When did you get back?" he laughed, placing me back on my feet. I angled my neck, looking up to see his face. Relief ran through me when I didn't see any anger or disappointment. He just looked happy to see me. My grin was almost as big as his.

"Last night, figured it was time to come home. I didn't expect to see you so soon though, how have you been? what have you been doing?" I laughed, god earlier I didn't know how this was going to go, now I had just had a million questions.

"Yeah I've been alright, just hunting things as usual, you know same old." he laughed "what about you? God, I can't believe you're really here. where have you been all this time?"

"Yeah me either" I still couldn't believe I was actually back "I've been okay, just doing the same really. I've kinda been everywhere, never really stayed in one place long" which was true, with them hot on my tail a lot of the time I was always on the move, trying to avoid being found by Dean.

Oh shit. If Sammy's here, that means..

"it's so good to see you, are you back for good?" Sam asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. My anxiety stayed strong though.

"Yeah I think so, I mean probably" I answered, discreetly glancing around us "Unless I catch wind of a case, but I wont be too far. Ellen stole my car keys earlier so I don't think i'd get very far anyway. I all but had to make a blood oath promising I wouldn't leave just so I could get them back" He chuckled.

"Yeah sounds like something Ellen would do"

"Yep she said if leave again she'll kick my ass." I nodded in agreement while his laughing got louder. I rolled my eyes but smiled, I'd missed this, just hanging out an laughing with Sam. I'd really missed my best friend. It felt so good just to be around him again, just like old times.

"She's not the only one that will." A voice spoke from behind me. I froze again, forgetting how to breathe as the air caught in my throat. It's him. Oh no. It's really him.

My terrified eyes flicked up to Sams, he was looking behind me but his eyes looked down when he noticed mine had fallen on him. He gave me a sympathetic look, then his eyes flicked behind him again.

Jesus, here we go.

Hearing Jody's and Bobby's words flash through my mind, I suddenly remembered how to breath again. Taking a deep breath I squared my shoulders, remembering that I was a lot stronger than that girl from five years ago, I turned around.

"Hey, Dean.."


End file.
